WILL WRITE FOR ART
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: If you email me with art of any of my ocs at awesomefanfictionauthor at gmail dot com and a request, any request, except for smut, any pairing, ocs, whatever, I'll write it in return for character art and post it here. Deal?


**What Have I Become? **

**A WxY fic for i-am-commander on tumblr in return for a picture of Morgan in specter form**

**Summary: William has been infected by a virus. A virus not even he is aware of. One that corrupts his mind and body. He is far enough gone that he willingly fights with Xana, and genuinely enjoys it. However, he is not beyond saving. Perhaps a certain blackette could help.**

**(Welp that was a horrible summary that only kinda has to do with the end oh well, anyways 3rd person pov enjoy the fic)**

* * *

William had felt strange lately, like he was somehow...lighter. Physically lighter. He'd asked Xana about it but he'd said it was normal and dismissed it. William sat under a tree, staring as electricity danced across his right palm. He rather enjoyed his new abilities, though they made him significantly more aggressive and inclined to start fights. In fact he'd just gotten out of detention for starting a fight with Ulrich. He didn't remember what the fight had been about and he didn't care. That kid needed to be put in his place. Him and all the others. They all thought they were so high and mighty...

"Hey William!" William looked up boredly. It was Hiroki, he looked furious.

"What do you want, squirt?"

"I want you to get up and fight me!" Hiroki's face was dead serious. William raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Why's that?"

"Because nobody treats Ulrich like you did and gets away with it!" Hiroki stamped his foot, William simply rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you idolize Ulrich so much but trust me he's not that great." William said. He was about to get up and go away when he got an idea...an idea he wasn't entirely sure was his own. He got up and walked into the forest.

"William come back here!" Hiroki called after him, William completely disregarded Hiroki and kept walking. "WILLIAM!" Hiroki tromped after him. William just kept walking, and he smirked, the boy took the bait. Hiroki struggled to keep up with William.

"Well, like I was saying, you can't treat Ulrich like that. I look up to him, ya know, cause he's a really cool guy, and strong too, and he's the one that should dating my sister, not you."

William stopped for a moment and looked up. That's what the fight had been about...Yumi. A smile played on William's lips. Not a smirk, a genuine smile, at the thought of Yumi, but he quickly scowled again and walked on. When he got an idea in his head like this, it was almost impossible to concentrate on anything else for long.

"William!" Hiroki was still seething, but William just kept walking, leading the little Japanese boy further and further into the woods...where nobody could hear them...

Suddenly, William whirled around and hurled a bolt of lightning at Hiroki, who fell to the ground with a dull thud. William knelt down and felt for a pulse. Hiroki still had one. William slung the young boy onto his back and carried him to the Hermitage, where he took Hiroki's cellphone, and then locked the boy in the boiler room. William then dialed Yumi's number.

"What do you want, Hiroki?"

"This isn't Hiroki, it's William. What's up?" William said cheerfully.

"William?" Yumi sounded confused but then she got the picture and her eyes widened. "William what are you doing on Hiroki's phone?" he voice had a sort of panicked urgency to it. This was her brother we were talking about, after all.

"Oh, just wanted to let you know that I kidnapped your brother and that you and the others should deliver Franz Hopper over to Xana if you want him to live. Hope you have a good day, Yumi."

William hung up and smiled, he could think again...but then Xana sent him another thought. Jeremie was able to track cellphones. Since joining Xana William didn't carry a cellphone around for that exact reason...Hiroki's phone however, could be tracked. William dropped the phone on the floor, and crushed it with his boot.

Yumi closed her cellphone. She was in a mild shock. She had gone home right after school to help her mom clean the house, whereas Hiroki had stayed back at school to hang out with some of his friends. Yumi couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for not making her brother come home. Perhaps then he wouldn't of been kidnapped. Well, there wasn't anything to do about it now but go and get him. Yumi dialed Jeremie's number, he was on her speed dial.

"Jeremie. William has Hiroki. He wants us to give Franz up to Xana." She spoke very calmly, despite the fact that she was freaking out internally.

"Ok, I'll...um, I'll call the others." Jeremie paused for a moment. "Wait, I just had an absolutely fantastic idea! Xana wants Franz, we'll give him Franz." Jeremie grinned, pleased with the plan he had just formulated.

"Ok, great, listen is there any way you could track William? I want to deal with this in person."

"Not from here. You'll have to wait until I'm at the factory. He probably didn't go that far though."

"I'll look. Good luck."

Jeremie hung up, called the others, and went to the factory. He took a cd containing a program he'd been working on and uploaded it to the supercomputer. Then he quickly virtualized his friends and got to work while also warning the warriors about the monsters and basically doing a thousand things at once. He had an amazing idea. Jeremie had been working on a virus for Xana. It wouldn't be enough to kill him but it would be enough to weaken him severely. He would disguise the virus as Franz and hand him over to Xana. Xana had tricked Jeremie with booby trapped data once, he would simply return the favor.

While he was doing all that, he called Yumi.

"Yumi do you still need me to track down William?" Jeremie asked.

"No, they're in the Hermitage." Yumi replied.

"Ok, I'll keep you posted."

Yumi had heard struggling from inside the abandoned building. She could only hope it was her little brother. Yumi burst through the front door, but saw nothing.

"Hiroki?!"

William walked up the stairs from the basement to meet her.

"Hey Yumi."

"William give me my brother back. Now."

"Can't. Not until you hand Franz over."

"YUMI!" Hiroki screamed. Yumi grit her teeth and delivered a hard kick to William's gut sending him tumbling down the stairs. She then ran down the stairs herself, towards the boiler room to free her brother. William's mind blacked out, but his body kept going. He lost control. William punched an electrical outlet and absorbed all the electricity powering the boiler room, which caused Hiroki to freak out again.

Hiroki watched through the small window in the boiler room door as William shot lightning out of his hand blasting Yumi flat against the wall.

**"I WILL HAVE FRANZ AS MY PRISONER. YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WILL DIE!"**

"William you have to stop this isn't like you!" Yumi yelled. William just chuckled darkly. He picked Yumi up by the scruff of her neck and pinned her against the wall with one arm. He used his other hand to reach into his pocket, pull out a swiss army knife, and put it to Yumi's throat.

"I can do whatever I want."

Yumi braced for the fatal stab, squeezing her eyes shut.

It never came.

William blinked. He saw Yumi, and the knife...and that he was the one holding the knife. He dropped it and let go of Yumi. He could think again, and he was terrified.

At the same moment Yumi's phone rang. She stared at it stupidly for a moment, then picked it up. It was Jeremie.

"Xana took the bait, he's weakening!" Yumi nodded, hung up, and looked at William.

"William...?" Yumi looked at him and gasped. William's hands, arms, and back were black and contorted. Like static. His eyes were huge and he was trembling.

"Yumi...what's happening to me...?"

* * *

**Seriously though take me up on this offer people. I'm oc friendly, I'm au friendly, any ship is fine with me, just don't ask for smut I won't do smut XD and I can't draw so please, character (any character of mine) art for any request oneshot. email me the art at awesomefanfictionauthor at gmail dot com  
**

**cept you know...without the words and like it should be for a website**

**review please?**


End file.
